


Capacity

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Facial, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Praise Kink, dubconish, enema, med kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will always said he loved being full- Hannibal simply wanted to test that love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capacity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannigramcracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/gifts), [MemoryPalaceofWillGraham (JaxCat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxCat/gifts), [DizzyTealFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyTealFox/gifts).



> To the three loves of my life, that complete the trash family. Have some medkink.
> 
> (Can you guys believe I haven't written medkink til now???)

“Now Will, be a good boy for me and don’t spill a drop.” His free hand reached out as he stretched, brushing through Will’s sweat slicked curls. The younger man shook his head, not away from the touch but in distress, mouth falling open as he trembled.

“I-it’s too much,” he gasped, his hands splayed on the cool surface of the tub. His skin felt hot, aching all over from Hannibal’s hands and teeth. Hannibal’s hand had moved back from his hair, settled itself to stroke the curve of his ass, where the tube was pressed in tightly, despite the lube, despite Hannibal’s fingers and cock having been there prior. Will shifted, head bowed, as Hannibal grabbed a handful of flesh.

“It is not,” he corrected, “Nor will it be. You will hold it inside until I tell you to, dear William- and not a moment less. Understood?” Will nodded, taking a rapid, sharp breath through his nose. The enema bag was almost empty, and Will had endured this torture for over ten minutes now, on his hands and knees in the bathtub.

All because he had cum before he had been given permission.

It had been far too long since Hannibal had fucked him- well over a week, and having him inside, pushing Wills face down into a pillow as he snapped his hips against him- it had been too much, too quickly, and he had cum crying, spilling on the sheets and up on his stomach even as Hannibal had growled at him to _wait_ \- not yet, not then.

Will sucked on his tongue, his stomach feeling full, bloated, as the solution filled him. He was terrified the moment Hannibal pulled the tube from his body it would gush back out, wet his thighs and leave him an utter disgrace in the face of his lover. He had been bad, _so bad_ in not waiting for Hannibal’s command, but his cock was simply _too much_.

“Please,” he whined, as he heard Hannibal shifting around behind him, his touch gone now. That was terrifying- that moment of unknown. But then his hands were back, and he was pulling the tube from Will’s ass, slowly. Will stiffened, heard Hannibal’s calming _shhh_.

“Remember Will,” he nearly cooed, “not a drop.” Will nodded, even as he spoke in a broken whisper,

“But it’s t-too much. I-I can’t.” The tube was removed, set aside, and Hannibal stood up, circling around to the head of the tub. Will had let his own head drop, and dared not look up at his still naked lover. Hannibal _tssked_ , reaching down and rubbing his hand along his cock, breathing life back into it.

“You can. Be my good boy, Will. Now, look up.” Will obeyed, glancing up, mouth falling open at the sight of Hannibal’s hand on his own cock, stroking, staring down from above like a god. Will clenched his muscles, his stomach aching, felt as if his lungs were full of water. He watched as Hannibal’s cock stiffened, until it was flushed and plump as it had been earlier, when he had been fucked senseless into his pillows. “Open your mouth.”

“Han-“ Will stopped when Hannibal reached down, grabbing his jaw and holding it open. Will didn’t fight him, not then- not when the thought of Hannibal’s cock in his throat drowned out the feeling of fullness in the rest of his body- helped him forget how hard it was to keep his thighs dry.

Hannibal’s cock slid easily into his waiting mouth, settling heavy on his tongue as Will bobbed his head, received a pleased sigh from Hannibal above. “Ah, that’s my darling boy. Make up for what you did dear Will, and I’ll let you find relief.”

Will closed his eyes, focusing on the salty taste in his mouth, the heavy scent of arousal in the air, the way it made his balls tight despite his prior orgasm. He sucked more of Hannibal down, lips around the base of his cock, nose pressed into the thatch of ashen blond curls at his groin. He leaned forward to reach, and the movement was a stark reminder of the liquid he held inside his body. He whined around his lover’s shaft, clenching his muscles and losing his breath as he bobbed his head, sure he would see splotches of black had his eyes been open.

“Look up at me, Will.” Will squeezed his eyes tighter. “ _Look at me_!”

Hannibal’s voice seemed to echo inside his skull, his body- create waves that made everything so hard to keep in. He forced his eyes open, looking up at him, pulling back and managing a breath around the head, before going back down.

“Better,” he breathed, reaching a hand down to toy with Will’s curls. Hannibal’s own body was spring loaded- he had been close, inside his dear Will. He could have simply flipped him onto his back and stroked himself to release on his stomach, forced the man to watch the pleasure he had robbed Hannibal of. But no, it didn’t seem enough- sweet Will had to _learn_ from his mistakes.

With a smirk, Hannibal asked, “How does it feel Will, being so full?” Will groaned, still bobbing his head, his shoulders beginning to ache from holding his position for so long. “You always said you loved-ah,” Hannibal broke off, tipping his head back as the heat of Will’s mouth caught up with him, his own cock throbbing, ready for release. But not just _yet_. “Loved being so full. You always said so, beloved. Tell me again.”

“H-Hannibal,” Will whimpered, pulling off to drag his tongue alone his lover’s cock. Hannibal reached down, grasping himself in one hand, stroking as Will panted. “D-don’t make me-“

“ _Say it_.”

“I-I love it,” Will breathed, trembling so the point that it was visible now. “Love when you fill me up.”

“And now?”

“It’s too much, Hannibal! I-I can’t. I can’t k-keep it...in...” He shook his head, trying so hard to will his body to obey, but Will felt a trickle of liquid down his thighs, and knew, _just knew_ that Hannibal was aware.

Will glanced up, defeat in his broken, storm-grey eyes, as Hannibal drank it down and twisted his fist around the head of his cock, groaning as he allowed his orgasm to pulse through him, splashing Will’s lips and chin and cheek pearly white.

Will stared up until Hannibal was satisfied, and continued to stare, even as he moved from vision, settling back on his knees next to the tub.

“Oh Will,” he breathed, sounding disappointed, “darling boy, look what you’ve done. You’ve disappointed me.”

“I’m sorry.” Will’s voice was broken, and he hung his head, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and tasting Hannibal’s orgasm. Hannibal reached into the tub, running his hand along Will’s slightly swollen tummy, pressing into it and making him cry out. “No!”

“Come now, dear boy. You didn’t do as I asked- we’ll have to find another lesson for you.” He massaged, gently, surpassing the fragile wall that remained of Will’s self control as the liquid trickled down his thighs more.

In that moment, Will wished he only had to endure this fullness to bursting for a bit longer. Just a minute more of this punishment- as he was sure the next would only be worse.


End file.
